Of Dreams and Haircuts
by kimi-chan1
Summary: (one-shot) this is my very first non-MitKo and non-SenKosh fic. heehee.. Mitsui is in love with someone but another someone is in the way. Confusing? gomen.. me suck at summaries.. Please Read and Review ne? thanks! *huggles* ^_^


TITLE: Of Dreams and Haircuts  
PART: 1/1  
PAIRING: SenMitRu  
GENRE: slight angst...  
WARNING: Yaoi and OOC-ness  
DISCLAIMER: SD's babelicious boys are not mine. *sigh*  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: this fic is dedicated to my KooKy family, Yen-nee, Charon-nee, Ryouga-nii, Nicky-nii, Fufu-nee, Freb-nee, Madiha-chan, Keaxy-chan (who is BTW the SenMitRu no Miko. i owe u one ne? ^^), Nalesko-chan, Taiyou-chan, Mayumi-chan, Juno-chan and Jun-kun, to my mikos, Akira14-sama and Hana-sama, to my fellow KoshSen and AkaMitKo seishis and to my Ko-seme no Seishis. ^_^

"You look really great," a certain spiky-haired boy said, behind the Shohoku gym one afternoon.

Mitsui Hisashi blushed and modestly looked down on the floor, uncertain on what to say. He had cut down his shoulder-length, bluish-black hair to a ruffled yet sexy 'do.

"Thanks Sendoh-kun," Mitsui replied, his cheeks still rosy red.

It had been a long time since Mitsui felt something towards the Ryonan ace. And he never got the courage to tell Sendoh how he really felt inside.

"I was wondering when you'll cut it off ne? You look more handsome now," Sendoh said smoothly, casually draping his arm on Mitsui's shoulders, making the other boy weak-kneed.

"So... you think I'm handsome huh?" Mitsui said flirtatiously. His tone is light but his heart is pounding furiously against his chest.

"Of course... I've always thought so," Sendoh whispered, grinning his megawatt smile.

"Sendoh-kun..." Mitsui started hesitantly. "I think you look great too. I've always thought so."

*There! I've said it. Whew... I wonder how he's gonna react...?* Mitsui thought, happy and nervous at the same time.

"Oh.. really then?" the Ryonan ace responded, feigning surprise.

"H..hai. I really like you, Sendoh," Mitsui blurted out, suddenly aware that Sendoh cornered him against the wall, with both arms on either side of Mitsui's head.

"Mitsui-san..." Sendoh whispered, looking straight at the 3-pointer's eyes.

As Mitsui stared back at those blue orbs, he felt his breath caught in his throat, his hands trembling. In anticipation.

Sendoh slowly lowered his face towards Mitsui's, as the latter's eyes fluttered close. Their lips met at first, softly and gently. Mitsui put his arm around Sendoh's neck, pressing him to go closer. 

Their lips crushed with so much intensity that Mitsui could feel Sendoh's member pulsating with desire. Completely mirroring his.

After a few minutes, Mitsui gently pushed Sendoh away for them to have some air. As he opened his eyes, he could see Sendoh's own, unfocused and his breathin ragged.

Then Sendoh opened his mouth and softly said the words Mitsui had been waiting to hear.

"I love you Mitsui..."

... Mitsui?

... Mitsui!

... MITSUI!!!

Groggily, Mitsui lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes.

"Wake up, Mitsui! We're going to be late for practice," Kogure said, still holding on to Mitsui's shoulders.

"What time is it anyway? Aren't we still having history class?" Mitsui asked sleepily.

"It's already 4:05. Class ended a while ago."

Mitsui opened his eyes more and saw that the classroom is completely empty. Except for him and Kogure.

"oh no... Akagi would kill us if we're late!!!" he suddenly exclaimed and jumped up from his seat, almost tipping his best friend out of balance.

"Come on Kogure! You're so slow!" Mitsui said, as he ran out of the classroom. Kogure, who was left behind, just shook his head and followed his friend.

~~~At practice~~~

"Gomen if we're late Akagi... Uh... Kogure was tutoring me coz I'm having trouble in history and we lost track of time," Mitsui explained in a hurry, fidgeting nervously as Akagi towered over him menacingly.

"Is this true Kogure?" Akagi turned to his vice-captain.

"Er..." Kogure hesitated. Mitsui looked pleadingly at his friend behind Akagi.

*Please Kogure.. I don't wanna hear another lecture...*

"H...hai.." Kogure finally said, not quite looking at Akagi straight in the eye.

"Hmph.. Fine.." Akagi looked like he didn't believe them but he let them go nonetheless.

*Whew! Thank God.* Mitsui thought, relieved.

As he walked across the court, towards the freshmen who were practicing their shooting skills, he saw Rukawa effortlessly shooing balls in, one after another.

Mitsui felt a stab of jealousy against his teammate but he just ignored it and went off to practice his own three-pointers.

~~~

After practice, Mitsui just finished showering and came out of the locker room. As he set foot on the empty court, he heard voices talking in low tones just outside the court.

Curiously, he slowly tiptoed to the door and out of the corner of his eye, caught a glimpse of spiky-hair. 

Mitsui's heart suddenly began to beat faster.

*Sendoh* he thought.

"So... how was practice?" Sendoh asked his companion, grinning happily.

"Fine," came the reply.

Again, Mitsui felt what he had kept to himself all these past months.

Jealousy. Pain. Betrayal.

"Hey... Wanna come over to my house? My parents are out of town," Sendoh asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Hn. Whatever," Rukawa replied monotonously. But under his icy tone, laced excitement and joy.

"Let's go then!" Sendoh put his arm around Rukawa's shoulders, sending the three-pointer in an all-too-familiar sense of nostalgia.

As the two walked away, Mitsui slumped dejectedly against the wall.

*It's not going to happen, Mitsui Hisashi.*

*Stop dreaming.*

~~~OWARI~~~

a/n:waaah!!! heehee.. tell me if it sucked ok? heehee.. this is my very first fic wherein Kogure and mitsui are not paired together.. LOL *huggles minna*  



End file.
